The present invention relates to security devices, and more particularly to a security cabinet for protecting the components of microcomputers at a work station.
Microcomputers having a cathode ray tube display screen monitor, disk drives and a keyboard connectable to a central processing unit are widely used in various industries. In the conventional assembly, the display monitor is positioned immediately above the central processing unit and to the rear of the keyboard. A common practice is to locate the display monitor, disk drives, central processing unit and keyboard on a horizontal surface at a work station such as a desk. Such an arrangement, however, does not provide any security for the microcomputer. Thus, it is desirable to provide a device that deters theft, tampering and unauthorized use of microcomputers.
Several types of structures are known for supporting the components of a microcomputer at a work station. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,563 shows an assembly having a rotatable base for supporting the display monitor and a carriage slidably attached to the base for supporting the keyboard. Another type of assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,112. This assembly provides a structure for supporting the keyboard and display monitor in line with one another centrally on top of a desk. Neither of the above assemblies, however, provide any protection against theft, tampering or unauthorized use of a microcomputer.
Numerous products are also known for providing a secure arrangement for microcomputers. For example, security cabinets that provide sliding drawers for the keyboard and hinged covers that lock the keyboard, central processing unit and disc drives together are known. These devices, however, suffer from lack of versatility in that the known security cabinets are designed to accommodate only one or very limited number of microcomputer designs. It is therefore desirable to provide a security cabinet that not only protects the components of a microcomputer terminal, but has features which are compatible with all types of microcomputer designs.
Examples of various types of security devices for protecting office equipment such as typewriters, calculators and the like can be found in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,022,036 Cebuhar May 10, 1977 3,910,079 Gassaway Oct. 7, 1975 3,850,392 Gassaway Nov. 26, 1974 3,664,616 Raskin May 23, 1972 ______________________________________